That Girl
by Riptide Pride
Summary: And you may never tell me that you love me. But you don't have to 'cause your silence speaks volume. You wanna hold me in your arms rock me to sleep then act like you don't know me... Rachel won't be his second choice. One-shot! Maybe more! Puckleberry!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this idea has been in my mind for a while ever since I saw Alysia Harris poem, "That Girl". May be a one-shot, or a small story- it's totally up to you!**

**Title: "That Girl"**

**Author: Riptide Pride**

**Rate: T (If continued, M)**

**Word Count: 2,126**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"That Girl"<strong>_

_**We got that waiting in the clinic silence.**___

___**That shhh don't tell nobody what we did silence**___

___**and I'm so tired of being your hamper that**___

___**I'm about to dump out those week old ketchup stained secrets and do laundry in that silence**___

___**You like keeping it quiet.**___

___**But my vagina is not your walk in closet.**___

___**You wanna stuff your unmentionables through me,**___

___**Wanna place to hang up your insecurities,**___

___**Want me to keep check of your hand me downs and Prada,**___

___**Waiting for every occasion to put me back behind closed doors and lock me in the darkness.**___

___**Nobody knows you hold my hand**___

___**And nobody knows I call you baby**___

___**And nobody knows you write anonymous poems about me the type you can't post on Facebook.**___

___**Because regardless of what you may think I'm worth or what you may think I deserve,**___

___**I will never be that girl,**___

___**The girl that's only allowed to make you smile when she´s making you orgasm,**___

___**that girl whose day job is daydreaming waiting for her night job.**___

___**That girl who´s so in love she will turn her body over for your superficial touch.**___

___**You hide me behind lock doors and bed sheets because if you dare reached out**___

___**Then everybody would still know that it was still about me.**___

___**So that in your heart and in your mind your still wrapped up in me.**___

___**My teardrops you own them,**___

___**My hearts strings you got them tied around your pencils and fingers.**___

___**Yea, you may say it´s over**___

___**And you may never tell me that you love me**___

___**But you don't have to cause your silence speaks volume.**___

___**You wanna hold me in your arms rock me to sleep then act like you don't know me.**___

___**As if the moments we spent together are some kind of down payment.**___

___**As if my bedroom were lay away**___

___**And that's all you ever do is layaway**___

___**Pull up beside me but in the morning pull up the hoodie and run the other way.**___

___**I'm like that bastard child**___

___**The reason Daddy never stuck around in the first place**___

___**But for me rejection doesn´t come every other weekend..**___

___**It comes when you lower your head and pass by without speaking**___

___**And I remember there was a time where you could barely take your eyes off me.**___

___**I just don't understand why it's not okay for you to love me.**___

___**I guess you just want me to be that girl.**___

___**The girl everybody wants to sleep with but nobody wants to be with.**___

___**That girl**___

___**Only good enough for finding a suitable replacement.**___

___**And not trying to make up for the mistake**___

___**But you try to convince yourself that she means everything and you want nothing to do with me**___

___**But come on baby she looks just like me!**___

___**Read the signs or at least it's not the facial features**___

___**Cause I was your first, your only,**___

___**The prototype and she´s just a duplicate**___

___**And you can never make copies without first consulting the blueprint!**___

___**You know what they say the sequel is never better than the original.**___

___**And she tries to write you stories but you know they're only half as good,**___

___**So half squinting you only hold her half as tight as you should.**___

___**Cause your other half is tangled between my bed sheets,**___

___**And your other half is complete within my mind, soul, and body,**___

___**And your other half is french tonguing me Monday through Friday.**___

___**I'm not fighting for joint custody.**___

___**I'm fighting for RESPECT**___

___**Cause I will never be content with being your back door hoe.**___

___**Your something on the side,**___

___**Your something to do on those lonely weekends,**___

___**Your closet freak.**___

___**You will never produce me to be a skank and a whore that will love you.**___

___**I'd rather spend every night crying alone on my bedroom floor than to ever be "that girl"!**_

* * *

><p><em>That <em>feeling she feels every time she sees him is back. That sick, twisting feeling in her stomach and in her head that makes her eyes water and throat close when the sobs in her that he caused want to burst out like a volcano ready to erupt. She closes her eyes tightly, fighting the urge to open them and expose her broken heart to him. The fragile organ in her body that _he_ not only broke, but crushed, ran over, burned, punched, and stabbed without a second thought. She can feel her abused heart beating rapidly in her chest that it physically hurt and she had to try to calm herself to prevent her from screaming out her agony. She breathed in, then out, and all over again until she felt her heart beat subside a bit. Her hands shook as she clenched her books tighter to her chest, trying to protect it from further heartbreak to no avail.

She glanced up to see Kurt speed-walking towards her with a furious face and eyes full of resentment.

"Rachel, just ignore him. Oh, the _nerve_!" Kurt rambled on, but Rachel wasn't listening to him. She stared past his shoulder to the young man Kurt was currently making death threats to.

Noah "Puck" Puckerman.

Their Puck.

Her Noah.

The man that brought all these feelings that made her feel like she was dying; slowly and painfully disappearing. But it wasn't him that made her feel like she was dying as if he was the murder to her case-in some ways he was. In _most _ways he was. But it was currently the person who was under his arm, wearing his Letterman jacket claiming her as his. Her arms around his waist and the hickey on his neck, claiming him as hers. Claiming _each other. _Their smiles confirming it to the world, and their words confirming it to her hoping heart-smashing it in the process.

Quinn Fabray.

Head cheerleader.

On top of the food chain standing right next to him while her heart and herself were at the bottom, all bloody and broken from heartbreak and despair. She can tell that his smile wasn't fully for Quinn, but for the popularity and attention he loves and craves. Something she couldn't give him because she sticks to what she loves and what she knows will make her future bright like she knew it would. Yet, no matter how big it will be in the future, it is always going to be small, low, and loathed inside William McKinley High School. The place that will forever leave a whole, a scar, a nightmare, a terrible memory in the future.

_That _feeling is back.

She looked at her dearest friend, the only one that knows that she's Noah "Puck" Puckerman's dirty little secret. The one he's ashamed of, but doesn't want to let go. She sends an invisible plea to the people around her, but a giant SOS to Kurt which he quickly sees and turns around to see her nightmare come to life before his eyes. What he saw made his eyes narrow and twitch, and the red, flaming monster in him expose himself even further. Rachel closes her eyes tightly and starts taking deep breathes again.

"K-Kurt..." She whispers after her breathing technique only made the feeling even worse. Kurt turns around, his eyes softening after seeing the familiar pained, broken look on her face. Rachel's lip quivers. "Please, can we get out of here..."

She mouths another silent "Please" before opening her eyes, a tear spilling out of her right eye. She wipes it away quickly, and glances up to see Puck talking to one of the football players, laughing all happily and care-free while her heart shattered across the hall.

Kurt gave a quick glare at Puck before grabbing her hand in which she held tightly. Kurt was about to start walking away from Rachel's nightmare but was stopped after hearing someone calling her name.

"Rachel! Wait up!"

Rachel took an intake of breath, her hand clutching Kurt's tighter. She slowly turned around and saw Finn Hudson running up to her and she gave him a small smile.

She put on her acting voice and said, "Hey, Finn! What do I deserve this unexpected, yet pleasure of attention from William McKinley's star quarterback?"

Finn chuckled. "I was just here to say that we have a new member to the Glee Club. His name is Rory Flanagan. He has an accent, but can sing out lyrics like if he was born here."

Rachel gave him a fake smile that could only fool those who didn't know her well. "That's wonderful! Now all we need is a couple more to perform at Sectionals this year! I'd hate to spend my last year at McKinley sitting on the sidelines than on stage."

Yes, most of the people quit Glee Club-Santana, Puck, Quinn, Brittany, Mike, and Sam. Mike and Tina had a fight and he didn't want to see her so he quit. The rest of them were tired of being losers and wanted to become popular again. Obviously, Quinn and Puck are dating once again, and Quinn is once again head cheerleader. Nobody hangs out with them anymore but Finn. Even then, their conversations were discrete but Finn seems oblivious to it.

Right then, a girly laugh is heard from across the hall and everyone turns to see Puck nibbling on Quinn's ear, making her laugh and sigh at the same time. Rachel feels her chest tighten and the tears she's been hiding come flooding down. Before anyone can see them, she buries her head in Kurt's shoulder. Kurt wraps his arm around her and whispers in her ear that they're leaving. Kurt hurries down the hallway and into the girls bathroom, ignoring the sign of a woman with a triangle dress next to the door.

Rachel let out a heart wrenching sob, and the tears fell down her face like a water fountain. Kurt hugged her through it all. She cried out loud, her heart wrenching screams muffled by Kurt's shoulder and slid to the floor, Kurt following her down. Rachel clutched his arms trying to control her shaking. She can't believe he did that. Right in front of her.

Kurt held her, some of his own tears falling on the floor with hers. Kurt could have pushed her away with all the tears and mucus on his designer sweater, but all he knew then was that Rachel needed a friend as another part off her heart chipped away.

* * *

><p>Rachel lay on her bed, looking at her reflection from her iPhone screen. Even though she could barely make herself out, she could see her tears stains as it shines from the lamp on her night stand. Her eyes were burning giving her the intention that her eyes were obviously redder than blood. Her jaw hurt from quivering and the puffiness from under her eyes might give away the fact that she's been crying for hours. She feels a rasp in her throat from all her crying. She worries if her voice sounded different and contemplates not talking for the rest of the week so she can cure it so she can sing like an angel again.<p>

She dropped her phone on her bed and took a deep breath in through her nose, and out through her mouth. She's tired and worn out from everything that's happened these past two months and she really just wants senior year to end in a snap of her fingers so all this pain, under-appreciated torture can end and all the admiration and the adoration she deserves fill her present. She's sick and tired of everything and she really just wants to go to NYADA (if she's accepted) and start her career. Move away and forget about heartbreak, slushie facials, and a certain _Noah Puckerman._

She wants it all to end.

She sees her phone ringing, and she knows it's him. He always calls at one o'clock in the morning to talk to her. Even before she knew that he's been fooling around with Quinn behind her back and the other way around. It's always been like that and she always answered. This was no exception. She slides the lock on her iPhone and presses the phone to her ear, not mumbling a word.

She can tell that he knows she's on the other line, so he speaks, his voice sending a hot and cold shiver up he spine.

"Rachel?"

She closes her eyes, biting her lip to prevent her from sobbing. She will not show her weakness.

"Rachel...talk to me."

Rachel sighs. "What is there for me to say, Puck?"

"Don't call me Puck. I hate it when you call me Puck, I'm always Noah to you."

"Not anymore, Puck." She took a deep breath. "Why are you calling me? Aren't you supposed to be calling Quinn?"

"Quinn just left. She was over my house after school."

Rachel clenched her teeth together and fought the urge to throw the phone across the room. "So is that how it's going to work? After she leaves, you call me and talk to me like I'm your back door whore? Your something on the side? Is it still going to be like that? Because that's exactly what I was, wasn't I? Your dirty little secret that you're ashamed of, huh?"

"Don't start this Rachel. You know that's not true-"

"It was always Quinn, wasn't it?" She breathed in, trying to give air to her constricting throat. "If it ever came down to one of us, you'd choose Quinn?"

He fell silent.

Rachel laughed bitterly. "I thought so. It was never me, wasn't it?"

"I didn't even answer you."

"Yeah, but your silence already tells me everything I need to know."

He fell silent again, and Rachel knows right then and there that this has to end.

"I don't think you should call me anymore, Puck." She whispers quietly, her vulnerability exposing itself through her words.

"Why? Don't end this, Rachel."

She sobs softly. "Just let me go, Puck. You're just leading me on like you did before."

"I...I can't let you go, Rachel. I just can't. It's a fact, it can't go away. We have something."

She sighs. "You let it all go the night you came over and told me about Quinn."

"No, I didn't. Didn't you take into consideration that me telling you about Quinn was because I liked you _that _much not to lie to you?"

"No, what I _did _take into consideration was that I wasn't what you wanted, or I didn't meet your expectations so you chose Quinn. When you told me the truth, you chose Quinn. Because the next day, I'm standing there like a dumbass, staring at you while you go up to Quinn. You didn't even look at my direction! You just turned the other way and I never felt more rejected in my life!" She yelled in the phone, tears spilling out of her eye lids.

"I...I can't. Not now."

"Not now? Then when? Next week? Next month? Or when you and Quinn fight and I'm the one that consoles you with pity sex? No! I'm not going to be that girl, Puck!"

"You're not that girl, Rach!"

"Then what am I?"

He falls quite again, then says, "I want you both. I can't leave Quinn, but I can't leave you either."

Rachel laughs, her own voice scaring her for how much disbelief and hate that's shown. "You wanna know something? I'm crying my eyes out right now, and you're hurting me even more. I can't take this, Puck. Just...stop it."

"I don't want to hurt you, Rachel. I don't. I like you too much."

"I bet you love Quinn." It's not even a question, and Puck knows that. "I rather die by an animal ripping my skin out piece by piece than _ever _be that girl. You can forget about it. It's either me, or not me; choose."

_This is the last chance, Noah. Pick me, please. Pick me. Stay with me. Be with me. I need you._

Silence.

Two minutes.

Five minutes.

Eight minutes.

"Never call me, talk to me, look at me, don't even think about me, Puck. It's done; over. Do what you always do, pull up your hoodie and look the other way, don't speak to me like if we were best friends or acquaintance. I'm no longer that girl that you can't take your eyes off, so don't look at me like I'm the only girl in the world. Fuck you, Noah Puckerman!"

She hangs up.

Silence.

Pain.

_Still so much pain._

_That _feeling is back.

* * *

><p><strong>Continue, or leave it at that? Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! You guys really like this story, huh? Thank you, Alysia Harris! This story will not be longer than seven chapters. Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I think I'm doing pretty damn good so far on this website! :D**

**Title: "That Girl"**

**Author: Riptide Pride**

**Rate: M**

**Word Count: 4,827**

* * *

><p>"He really said that?" Kurt asks, the disbelief and anger lacing his voice like a snake slithering on a stick to catch its prey.<p>

Rachel nodded. She wiped away what felt like the _millionth _tear to silently fall down her cheek. "He said that he wanted us both and that he couldn't let me go. I don't know why, but I still love him, Kurt. A-And I want to hate him—really, I do—but I just..._can't_."

Kurt shook his head. "Puck can't get everything he wants and I'm _not _about to let you crawl back to him because you love him." Kurt grabbed her shaking hands into his and caressed them. "He chose Quinn, Rachel. I'm sorry Diva, but there's nothing else you can do. Besides, Puckerman doesn't deserve you."

She sniffed, another silent tear exposing her heartbreak and pain. "K-Kurt...what am I going to do? The way he made me feel when we were together was the _best _feeling I ever felt. I g-gave him everything and h-he took it with greed with another woman's heart on his hand that I was too stupid to notice. We're not even half w-way through the year and I want to leave Lima so badly that I already made a list of the things I want to bring with me to New York."

Kurt had never seen Rachel this broken and hurt before. The time her and Finn broke up in junior year came close, but she is even more miserable right now than she was back then. Kurt doesn't even recognize her as the Rachel Berry who had the fire in her eyes when she performed on stage and walked with such determination. The confidence and talent she held so dearly intimidating the person who intimidated everyone in Lima. She was the reason why Kurt saw life as something more. She had so much to live for, and she somehow put that thought in Kurt's head in his name. She thought good of everyone and forgave them so easily, yet they continued to bully her as if her forgiveness meant nothing. And Kurt was ashamed to even _think _that he was one of those people who brought her down inch by inch until she finally gave up. But who knew that when she finally gave up was at the same time she was brighter than ever before? She went from one hundred, to negative three hundred in less than two minutes.

Kurt wanted nothing more than to cast a magic spell on her that automatically erased everything that happened to her, that lead her to a tragic dead end and a broken heart. Unfortunately, Kurt is just a regular boy who faced what she faced at a daily basis. But the only way to escape rock bottom is up, right?

Kurt rubbed her knuckles with his thumb in a soothing manner. "What you need to do is move on, and I'm going to help you."

Rachel let out a humorless chuckle. "It's easier said than done, Kurt. I mean, nobody's interested in me at the moment and I don't think I can devote myself to somebody else so easily. I-I need time to recover."

"Rachel, I understand why you would need time but it has to start tomorrow. And I know you still harvest some feelings for Finn." Kurt said.

"Finn? Really, Kurt? Yeah, you want me to move on with the guy I moved on from with the guy I'm trying to move on from now?" Rachel laughed, the bitter noise not sounding right coming out of her. "Finn broke up with me, Kurt. What makes you think he's interested?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Rachel, Finn will always be interested in you."

Rachel bit her lip. "I don't know, Kurt. I think Finn might be the worst option and besides, I no longer feel those feelings for Finn anymore. Yes, I'll always have a soft spot for Finn because not only was he my first love, but I gave him my virginity but sometimes your first love isn't always your strongest love or relationship."

Kurt sighed and nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Rachel shook her head. "You don't need to apologize. I just..." Kurt saw Rachel's face pinch and her lips trembled. "W-Why me?"

She looked up at Kurt with her big doe eyes filled with tears from all the pain and hurt. "What do I do?"

Kurt looked her straight in the eyes, his eyes radiating comfort which she immediately accepted.

"You sing,"

~O~

Before Mr. Shue could even open his mouth to speak once he entered the room, Rachel's hand shot up and without waiting for him to call on her, she said "Mr. Shue, I have a song I'd like to perform."

Mr. Shue was about to respond, but Rachel was already making her way to the front of the room and she whispered what song she was going to sing to the band. Mr. Shue said a silent "Okay," before making his way to the row of chairs and taking a seat next to Tina and in front of Finn. He looked up at his students to see if they had something to say about why Rachel was so snappy today, but they all had the same face he had except for Kurt, who had a blank face. Mr. Shue turned around to watch her performance, shrugging his shoulders.

Rachel stood in front of the room, making eye contact with Kurt for a brief second before looking at the rest of her Glee Club members. "I'm going to be singing Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson." She looked at the band and nodded, the music playing the next second.

She needed to let her emotions out, and this is the time to do it. She closed her eyes and when she did, she saw Puck and Quinn holding hands in the hallway all smiles and rainbows. This just made the emotions glow on her even more, and she started to sing, her eyes still closed as if they were right in front of her and she was singing it directly to them.

_**Seems like just yesterday  
>You were a part of me<br>I used to stand so tall  
>I used to be so strong<strong>_

Another picture passed through her mind. It was her in the first day at school, her confidence on full blast with a bright smile and her eyes shining. Then she saw Puck and the red slushie he threw at her. She knew it was because of his stupid BAMF reputation that he slushied her and she couldn't help but get even angrier. His reputation was also the reason he's sucking faces and getting all cozy and familiar with Quinn at the moment. It was also the reason why he hid her behind locked doors and bed sheets. It was also the reason why he ignored her when people were around and acted like he has never seen her in his life. His stupid fucking reputation was what ruined everything.

___**Your arms around me tight  
>Everything it felt so right<br>Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong**_

She saw herself wrapped in his arms after their...activities that she cherished because it wasn't just sex to her, it was making love. Or so she thought. The way he whispered how beautiful she was, how lucky he was to be with her, how he wished this moment could last forever-all sweet nothing that every girl loves to hear. All those words at the moment were vows to her, yet they were just stupid empty promises and lies now that she knows the truth about him.

___**Now I can't breathe  
>No, I can't sleep<br>I'm barely hanging on**_

_**Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes**_

_No, I won't let him see me all broken and hurt. _She thought.

She opened her eyes to see Kurt smiling at her proudly, Finn looking guilty as ever, and Mr. Shue's astonished expression. She may have lacked Barbara's passion before, but she was letting all her emotions out like a true performer would.

_**I told you everything  
>Opened up and let you in<br>You made me feel alright  
>For once in my life<br>Now all that's left of me  
>Is what I pretend to be<br>So together, but so broken up inside  
>'Cause I can't breathe<br>No, I can't sleep  
>I'm barely hangin' on<strong>_

She went through the chorus with her eyes open, exposing all hurt, hate, and all the other emotions that she bottled up when her life started falling apart. Mr. Shue looked at her with mixed emotions, not understanding where all of this anger and emotion was coming from, but loving the passion of it. Finn was looking all types of guilty; assuming she was singing it to him and how they're relationship tumbled down. All the other Glee Club members knew something was going on right then, but they don't know what it was that angered her so much was. They were just as confused as Mr. Shue. Kurt just stared at her, eyes shining and lips wide in a smile. He couldn't have been more proud of her. This might be the time when Rachel Berry moves on from Puck, and he couldn't wait to get his old, over-dramatic yet lovable Rachel that was gone, but making a comeback.

Outside of the hallway, Puck was walking down the hall getting ready to go to Football practice, about to pass the Choir room. He always felt weird walking by, knowing that in that room was what changed him completely. Also, knowing that the girl he broke and cheated on was probably singing, dancing, jotting notes, suggesting songs, criticizing others, or listening to another Glee member sing. He used to love Glee Club, but then came senior year and he wanted to be known in this school. He didn't want to be known as the guy that got former head-cheerleader Quinn Fabray pregnant during his sophomore year. He wanted to be known as the baddest, most popular guy in this school and become a legend or a role-model to future bad-asses in McKinley. Who knew that he'd be head-over-heels in love with Rachel Berry—the ultimate geek—and Quinn Fabray, the most popular girl and head cheerleader again.

It all started during the summer before senior year. Rachel needed help moving her new bed in and Puck just happened to be returning home from the grocery store. He helped her get it up the stairs and into her room, and she was all "Thank you so much," and "How could I ever repay you?" Puck being Puck walked up to her and into her personal space (not like she was complaining) and all of the sudden, Puck has her against the wall, kissing her while his hands rubbed her soft, tan skin from her leg that was wrapped around his waist. They would've gone farther if it weren't for Rachel's father yelling at her to help with the couch. He left after that, but not long after she was on his doorstep asking for more. That same day, she gave herself to him right on the wall next to the door of his family home

It kept on going for three months and he cherished every single time they had sex. Puck told her that he thinks it would be better if they kept their relationship a secret so the cheerleaders wouldn't bully her as much which she accepted skeptically, but accepted nonetheless. A month after school started, Quinn was at football practice with her cheerleading uniform and she was bending over in front of him, winking at him, licking her lips, and being all seductive. He wasn't going to deny it; he was really turned on by it and went to seek her out after practice. What he didn't suspect was for Quinn waiting for him in his shirt in the locker room. One thing led to another and he had sex with her in the boy's locker room. After they were done, she said that she wanted to be with him and he being the dumbass he was accepted it. He told her he wanted to keep it a secret so they can "surprise" the school. In reality, he didn't want Rachel to know. He wasn't ready to give her up and be with the ultimate ice queen. After that, they've kept it secret for a month before Quinn demanded that they show themselves.

He remember when he confessed to Rachel that he was seeing (and sleeping with) Quinn behind her back.

~O~

_Rachel heard a knock on her door and she quickly got up to answer it. She knew who it was, and she couldn't stop herself from smiling. She unlocked the door and she felt her heart jump with happiness and excitement when she saw her loving boyfriend on her doorstep like she expected._

_"Hey, Noah!" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, the kiss deep and passionate and full of so much love._

_Puck gave a little smile before his lips turned into a thin line. "Hey,"_

_Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and gave him a questioning look. "Noah, is everything okay?"_

_Puck shook his head. "Babe," he licked his lips. "Can we talk?"_

_Rachel's face wasn't showing the happiness and excitement she felt a minute ago, but her face showed concern and a little bit of fear. She nodded despite her emotions and led him to her room. Her father's were out in another business trip, so the house was empty and the only people there were them. They reached her room, and Puck sat on her bed while Rachel hesitantly sat next to him._

_"Noah, what's going on? You're scaring me."_

_Puck cussed under his breath and ran his hand up and down his Mohawk before grabbing her hand. "Rachel, I'm about to tell you something big, okay?"_

_Rachel nodded. "Is it a good thing?" She asked, a little bit excited and hopeful._

_Puck bit his lip and slowly shook his head. Rachel's excitement deflated out of her and it was slowly replacing itself with dread. _

_Puck inhaled deeply, before exhaling his words that ruined this connection they shared. "Rachel, I'm...I've been seeing and sleeping with Quinn since the beginning of October."_

_Rachel's eyes widened and her mouth opened a little as her taste buds shuttered under her fast intake of air, his words stabbing her heart and stomach, twisting it in the wound to spread the pain. "W-What? You're seeing Quinn! You're cheating on me with Quinn!"_

_Rachel yanked her hand away from his and she stood up, her small frame towering over his still, bulky frame. "You're sleeping with Quinn while sleeping with me? Y-You're cheating on me? Why would you do that to me, Noah? What am I, one of your hoes?"_

_Puck stood up, trying to hug her but she moved away from him. "Rach, listen to me. Let me exp—"_

_"No! Don't fucking touch me!" She yanked herself away from his hands again. "Was I not enough for you, Noah? Did I suck at it or was I not satisfying? What would cause you to sleep with Quinn, Noah?"_

_"Rachel, you were perfect! You're amazing a-and you're beautiful. It wasn't you, baby, it was all me. Just...just sit down and we'll talk—"_

_He reached for her again, but Rachel pushed him away. "Get away from me!" When he tried to reach for her again, she slapped him across the face sending him to look in the other direction. _

_"Don't touch me!" she yelled at him, her vision beginning to blur because of her tears. "Just…don't touch me! I want you out of here! I never want to see you again! Go, why am I so stupid? This whole relationship was a joke, wasn't it?"_

_Puck grabbed her arms and yelled, "No! Stop Rachel and let me talk!"_

_"Fuck you, Puck!" She kneed him in his shins and he tumbled down to the floor. "I want you out of my house! I hate you! How could you do this to me, Noah?" She let out a heart-wrenching sob. _

_Puck's heart burned to touch her and comfort her, but he knows he shouldn't touch her to prevent being hurt any further. He just couldn't stand to see her cry and so hurt. He'd kill anybody that would hurt her like that. But now it wasn't anybody. He hurt Rachel the way he vowed he'd never hurt her like. "Rachel, I need you to listen! Yes, I've been seeing Quinn but-"_

_"No! There are no 'but's Noah! It's over! I want you gone, don't ever talk to me again!" Puck looked up at her from his position on the floor and saw her tear stained cheeks, tears still running down her face and lips trembling. "How could you hurt me?"_

_"I-I'm sorry, baby. I—"_

_She shook her head. "No, you're not! You meant to hurt me, didn't you? Is it a bet? Is this a joke with you-you stupid popular kids? To date me and use me, than to hurt me—the show choir girl?"_

_"It's not a joke, Rachel. Everything that happened between us was real!" He pleaded, still on the floor, but now he's on his knees _begging _her._

_Rachel shook her head. "I-I can't stand seeing you right now. You disgust me." Rachel walked to her door and opened it, pointing to the doorway. "Leave,"_

~O~

He hated that he hurt her like that. He knew that one day he was going to be forced to choose between the two, but that time came too soon. He still wanted them both equally. And now that one of them wants nothing to do with him, it's _killing _him. Call him selfish, but he's not letting her go any time soon. Something about Rachel makes him feel like he has the best thing in the world. Like, if he ever ruins it, it would ruin his life forever and he'll regret it for the rest of his life. And since he left Rachel's house that Friday night, he feels like his leg has been amputated, like something big is missing out of his life. He hates that feeling and even if Rachel hates him, he feels whole again when he's around her. Rachel makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. But then there's Quinn who gives him popularity and making him King of the School. He feels like he's always on top with Quinn, and he enjoys that feeling. He has a lot of power like that. But for some reason, he doesn't feel like a King anymore and he hates it.

He shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts to no avail. As he was passing the Choir room, he heard an unmistakable voice that made him stop dead in his track.

_Rachel..._

He looked inside the Choir room and saw that it was indeed Rachel singing. She had her hair down and was wearing a navy blue dress that for him was considered more like a shirt the way it almost exposed Rachel's ass. He was tempted to rip off his shirt and put it on her so guys wouldn't dare to peek up her dress, but he knew that he couldn't do such a thing.

_**Swallow me then spit me out  
>For hating you, I blame myself<br>Seeing you it kills me now  
>No, I don't cry on the outside<br>Anymore...  
>Anymore...<strong>_

Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<p>

___**  
><strong>__**Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes**_

_Wait, is she singing that to me? Or about me? _Puck saw Kurt turn to the doorway and he quickly hid behind the wall that was right next to the door of the Choir room. He leaned his body on the wall, hitting his head in the wall in the process. He winced, but made no move the rub his head. He just let it sting.

_Rachel, my baby, my princess, my...my world. My everything. I'm so sorry, baby. _

He chanted that last thought as she went through the chorus again and the song ended with her stretching the last word out as long as she can. He heard the applause, the comments, the compliments—but Rachel didn't say a word. He decided to skip football practice. He couldn't just go with the words that Rachel sung in his head electrifying his whole body with regret and pain.

He needs to talk to her.

~O~

It was the end of Glee Club and Rachel felt good for the first time in a while. She felt adrenaline pumping in her veins as if her body is radiating relief. She bounced off her seat and walked up to Kurt. "I feel so much better." She said.

Kurt smiled at her. "Well, I'm glad! I knew you singing out your feelings would give you enough strength to move on. Singing is like a cure to you! You were a disaster yesterday." Kurt looked her up and down and made a disgusted face. "You definitely looked the part."

Rachel frowned and looked at her outfit. _It looks okay, what is he talking about?_

"Anyways, I'm off to see Blaine. Ta-da!" After that, Kurt rushed out of the Choir room without a backward glance.

Rachel grabbed her bag and walked out of the Choir room and towards her locker.

"Hey Rachel!"

She turned around and saw Finn making his way towards her. She smiled widely at him and said, "Hey Finn!"

He grinned. "You were good up there. Seriously, you were...amazing."

"Thank you, Finn! It's nice to know someone is such a fan of my talent!" She said, flipping her hair back.

Finn bit his lip. "Um, yeah. I just...were you singing that song to me?"

Rachel's eyes widened. "Oh...you thought? No, no Finn! I wasn't singing it to you. Not to offend you or anything, but you weren't even going through my mind." She saw that he looked taken aback, so she added. "Not that you're not important or that our relationship didn't mean anything! It's just...I was just singing that song because it's very famous and my voice sounds amazing and I wanted to show everybody."

She saw his face relax. "Oh, that's good."

She smiled. "You don't have to worry about anything, Finn."

"Yo, Finn."

Finn turned around and saw Puck standing there with his gym bag in one hand and his pads on the other. "Hey Puck,"

Rachel's body froze and she forgot to breathe for a second. She quickly turned around and started picking up random objects trying to look distracted. She could almost feel his heated gaze burning a hole on the back of her head and she just wanted him to leave as soon as possible.

Puck looked at Finn with the tiniest hint of a glare. "Coach Sylvester wanted to see you," he lied.

Finn's eyes widened and his face looked panicked. "What for?"

Puck shrugged. "I don't know. She just wanted to see you. She seemed angry so I think you should hurry before she pops a vein."

Finn looked at Rachel apologetically and hurried down the hallway. Puck waited until Finn was out of sight before walking towards Rachel and putting his arms on either side of her, trapping her. "We need to talk, Rachel."

"No, no we don't. Now, if you'll excuse me." She tried to remove his hands that were firmly planted on the locker beside her, but he didn't even make a move. Rachel huffed. "Puck, let me go. I have nothing to say to you."

"Well, I have a lot to say to you." He whispered hotly in her ear.

Rachel tried to hide the shiver that coursed through her body at the sound of his husky voice so close to her ear. "What do you want? I told you we were done, Puck. Whatever you have to say doesn't matter right now."

Puck clenched his teeth, his jaw twitching at the thought of them being over. "No, because I know I'm not the only one feeling something here between us."

"It doesn't matter if there's some stupid thing between us. Whatever it is, I know it's not romantically because right now the only thing I'm feeling is disgust and hatred towards you. Now let me leave, I have better things to do than to stay here and hear your pathetic excuse of you not only cheating on me, but lying about the whole thing as well." She said, than she tried to push his arm up, but Puck wasn't relenting.

"What is it going to take?" He pleaded. "I want you, Rachel. And I know you feel like shit because we're not together. I know you feel miserable without me, so let's stop this stupid game and let's be together."

Rachel shook her head. "I rather be involved in the Civil War than to be with you again. Puck. Did you forget that not only did you cheat on me, but lied about hiding our relationship to save me so you wouldn't be seen with a loser to ruin your precious reputation? Besides, you're with Quinn, not me. I shouldn't even matter to you!"

"But you do, Rachel. You still matter to me because I fucking love you." He admitted.

Rachel laughed bitterly. "You love me, Puck? Is that it? You _love _me?" Rachel laughed again. "That's funny, because you sure as hell have a funny way to show it."

"What do you want me to do? What do I have to do to get you back, Rach?" He begged.

Rachel glared at him with such fury. "I am no longer up for grabs, Puck."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Rachel looked up at him. "I'm dating Finn again."

Rachel was mentally yelling at herself after that because not only is it not true, but Puck can go off and ask him and find out that she just made it all up. But she had to think fast, and that was the first thing to come out. _Very smart, Rachel. Very smart. _She scolded herself.

Puck glared at her. "You're dating Finn again? Un-_fucking-_believable!"

Rachel narrowed her eyes even further. "You don't have a say in this, Puck! It's not like I'm your property!"

"Fuck that noise. You're mine." He said, leaning down to kiss her.

Rachel ducked under his arm and started walking down the hallway. "I _was, _but not anymore. If your popularity and Quinn mean more to you than I do, than you can forget about everything that ever happened between us."

"You can't just ignore everything that happened between us, Rachel!" She stopped and he took this as an opportunity to continue. "I love you, and I know for a fact that you love me too. I can't ignore my feeling for Quinn because I can't control them, but ever since you left me I've felt like shit. I'm probably the biggest dumbass for cheating on you because you're worth a lot more than that, but I'm not giving up."

Rachel laughed, turning around to face him. "You might as well! There's no way I'm going back to you! I already told you, Puck, I'm not _that _girl that's going to love you even though you're ashamed to be with her. Finn at least had the decency to show the world that we're together and that I belonged to him, and he belonged to me. He was proud that I belonged to him and that's what I've been wanting all my life." Rachel shot him a disgusted look. "You led me on and played with me, and I'll never accept you as anything but a disgusting man-whore. You say you never want to be like your father, but right now you're the exact replica of him."

Rachel turned around and speed-walked towards the door. Puck watched her retreating figure with longing and anger. What she said stung. It hurt like a bitch-slap to the face while holding a pair a sharp metal cleats in her hands. He swore never to be like his douche-bag, pathetic excuse of a father. But everything that Rachel said was true. He was acting like his father, and he probably would have been the exact replica if he had kids and a wife at the moment.

Puck ran a hand through his face before punching the nearest wall and walking away.

He's going to fix this. He _will _fix this.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Meh? Tell me what you think about this chapter, what you think will happen, what you want to happen, anything you want! <strong>

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my, Gaga...how much do you guys hate me? Hopefully, not that much. I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! I'm going to disagree with what Dianna said about life loving us because right now life isn't loving me... I've been busy 24/7...**_**literally.**_** Anyways, I promise to update UD (Unwritten Destiny, for those who are reading it as well) and TG (That Girl) as much as possible during the summer since I will be at Harvard and I won't be updating for the next two weeks (Finals), and hopefully before I start a new Puckleberry story :3. I think you guys are going to like this one...it's kind of both: a bit OOC and AU. More information at the end of the chapter.**

**"Goodbye" Episode****: I know this is a Puckleberry fic and you guys probably hate Finchel (I apologize for those who don't) but I love Finchel and Puckleberry...sometimes St. James. But this episode nearly killed me. Especially when Rachel left...I was crying hysterically! The whole thing is just...depressingly good! Who hated that Quick moment? *raises hand* Seriously, no point to put that kiss if they didn't even end up together at the end. And what about SWEET JOE? My heart broke...when Finn ran after the train; Kurt didn't get in New York, the news of Brittany getting kicked back, and Rachel's obvious pleading and heartbroken face :(**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>-O-<strong>

"I want to join Glee Club again, Will." Puck asks Mr. Schue after his football practice. He's lucky he caught him grading papers after school so he can get this plan of his on the road and not wait any longer.

Mr. Schue raises an eyebrow and glances up from his papers. "It's Mr. Schue, Puck," he puts down his papers and leans back on his chair. "And why all the sudden interest in returning to Glee, Puck? I thought you were going to concentrate solely on football and basketball for your last year here at McKinley."

Puck shrugs. "Things...change." He's not about to tell Mr. Schue about his secret relationship dilemma between Rachel and Quinn. God knows what his crazy Choir Coach will try to do to. Seriously, Mr. Schue is probably the best teacher Puck has ever had, but sometimes Mr. Schue has to stop being Pinocchio and butt out of people's business. If Mr. Schue finds out, he'll probably try to fix it, which leads to Rachel to find out, making the Glee Club suspect something, leading to Rachel getting mad, leading to the Glee Club getting even _more _suspicious, leading to Rachel getting to the point where she will never forgive or even _speak _to him ever again, leading to an angry and desperate Puck, eventually letting his secret out and everything going to hell. This will give Baby Gate a run for its money due to all the drama...

"Like...?"

Puck sighs in frustration. "Look, I overheard a fruit bird saying something about not being able to compete for Sectionals because of the lack of people. So, me being the nice guy I am," Mr. Schue's eyebrows went so high, it almost touched his hairline. "Am offering myself as one less wanted musician for New Directions."

Mr. Schue smiles in amusement. "Really? Sectionals is almost here and we're missing four more people. There is no way we can get that many people in less than two weeks, Puck."

"I can recruit some people, Mr. Schue. I can get Mike back since he's already been planning on coming back, and there's a new guy that's into music! His name is Joe and—"

Mr. Schue shakes his head. "It's too late, Puck. We just simply can't compete this year."

Puck grabs the strip hair on top of his head, irritated and frustrated. "So then why is there still a Glee Club, huh? There's no reason for it, anyway."

Mr. Schue narrows his eyes. "Glee Club isn't only about Show Choir competitions, Puck. Glee Club is a family and we've agreed that we'll still do what we always did before; pick a homework assignment and perform it."

"Well, whatever it is, I want in."

"I thought you wanted to join Glee because of the competition...?" Mr. Schue asks skeptically.

Puck sighs. _Damn teachers and their nosy asses..._

Puck shakes his head. "I did, but in reality I...m-miss Glee." Puck chokes out the lie like if he swallowed a tablespoon of cinnamon. _I don't miss Glee._

_...but Rachel on the other hand…__my baby…_

Mr. Schue chuckles emptily. "Yeah, I'm no idiot, Puck." Mr. Schue leans forward, planting his elbows on his desk and giving Puck a _Don't-try-to-fool-me-this-time _look.

Puck runs his hand through the strip of hair above his head and then dragged it down his face. He sighs once again, this time his annoyance evident. "Look, Will—"

"_Mr. Schue,_"

Puck rolls his eyes. "Yeah, Will," Mr. Schue glares at him a little bit. "I believe that my reasons for wanting to join Glee again is none of your business. My reasons are personal and I just want to give you a warning that you'll see my ass in Glee for now on."

"You're joining _Glee_, Puckerman?"

Puck turns around at the new voice and sees no other than Santana whose face is contorted in disgust and her hands on her hips, the sharpness of her nails intimidating many of the students in McKinley due to its shining, sharp tips.

Puck scoffs. "You bet your ass I am, Satan. What's it to you, anyway?"

Santana glares at him. "Puckerman, if you may allow me to brace the knowledge I hold within my scrumptious self that your pea sized brain can't grasp because you're too fuck-dumb that it's amazing you're graduating this year, but Glee Club is for losers."

"Remember when you used to be in one, Santana?" Puck points out, annoyed.

"Yes, I do," She says, eyes in slits and shooting daggers at Puck. "But I wasn't like Manhands and Teen Gay who were losers to begin with and had no hope in being _liked _at all in this school."

"_Santana,"_ Mr. Schue scolds at Santana. "Don't talk about Kurt like that,"

"Or Rachel," Puck added, glaring at Mr. Schue for not defending his girl._ Well, hopefully she's still my girl... _Puck thinks bitterly, and turns back to Santana who is rolling her eyes. Santana can deny it all she wants, but once upon a time she liked Glee Club. Hell, probably even more than _cheerleading! _Santana is the female version of Puck, making him able to read her like an open book, the font being seventy-two, and the lettering bold for God sake, therefore granting him the power to know exactly how she's feeling or thinks. And right now, whatever she's going to say next is going to be bigger bullshit than Puck promising to give up sex for the rest of his life. Yeah, it's _that _big of a bullshit.

Mr. Schue nods. "Yes, Rachel too," Puck rolls his eyes. "Now, Santana, is there a reason why you're here?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I am," She walks up to Mr. Schue desk and sends a look to Puck that he can only describe as ominous. "Mr. Schue, it's come to my attention that my girl Brittany misses Glee, and plans to join..."

Pucks furrows his eyebrows. _What the fuck is she up to...?_

"And I'd like to join Glee Club as well as Puck and Brittany." She says rather confidently. She shoots a look at Puck and he immediately reads what she means by joining Glee Club just by that one look...

"Santana, step outside with me for a second," Puck says before making his way outside without a response from her. Santana starts to complain, but Puck just gives her a hard, serious face that makes her roll her eyes and strut towards the door. Puck smiles at Mr. Schue confused and perplexed face before shutting the door and turning to the smirking Latina, devilish eyes staring back at his accusatory hazel ones. He knew something was up with this harsh Latina he used to involve himself with back in sophomore year. He always knew there was nothing serious between him and Santana, and never over-thinks their relationship. It was literally pure sex up until she realized she plays for the other team. He didn't feel bad, just a little blow to his ego. And knowing Santana? This look means shit just got real.

Santana sucks her teeth. "Well, Puckerman, I'd never see the day where you'd risk being a loser..._again _for someone else..."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Satan," He glares at her after she scoffs at his obvious lie. "What the fuck are you up to, Satan?"

Santana laughs while looking down before taking a few steps forward and angling her face so they were in a heated eye battle, face to face. "You can't bullshit me, Puckerman. I can see right through your pathetic words you call lies. Now, are you gonna tell me who the unfortunate lady or man you're sadly trying to impress by joining _Glee Club_?"

"I'm not trying to impress anybody, Lopez. So I suggest you butt out my fucking business and crawl back into the closet where you were when you were a _wee _bit tolerable at the time." He growls out, lunging himself a bit at her to try and scare her off or make her flinch, but all she does is glare at him, her eyes hard.

"When was that, Puckerman? When I was riding you, or sucking your dick?"

Puck rolls his eyes. "What I saw in you in the first place is _beyond _me..." He goes around her so he can walk away before he has to deal with her and her rampage. She was just another hot body, nothing special. _Nothing like Rachel's... _Puck's heart lurches and he curses himself for feeling this way. Like he longs for her when it has been barely a week and a half that he had her in his arms and he felt good and whole. He feels like an asshole and like such a douche—especially the comment about him being exactly like his father. That was a low blow, but he probably deserves it.

He shakes his head, and before reaching out of sight, he bangs on his teachers door, and he hears an un-manly scream which makes a satisfied smile stretch across his face. "I'll be in Glee today, Mr. Schue! Just thought you might know..."

And with that, Noah Puckerman walks down the hallway, his Get-The-Berry plan an official go.

~O~

Finn was casually at his locker, a goofy smile framing his face, dimples prominent on his cheek. Why, you may ask? He just scored a date. With who? With Jasmine from the volleyball team. Or was it Janelle? Finn curses himself for forgetting her name...again. He knew he should've paid attention! Now, he didn't even know her name because his pee brain only noticed her in spandex...but God, who wouldn't?

As Finn grabs his History homework, he hears a squeak that sounded a lot like his name. Finn furrows his eyebrows before turning around and having a tiny brunette crash into his chest, sending her flying to the floor landing on her butt.

Finn looks down to his predator and sees Rachel rubbing her what must be her sore butt since it was a hard hit. "Rachel? Are you okay?"

Rachel huffs out, "Gosh, Finn...what do you have? A body of steel? Jesus..."

"Sorry, I didn't know you were there! Here, let me help you up..." He grabs her arm and starts helping her up. Rachel jumps up and winces at the new jab at her behind.

She mumbles a thank you and says, "Finn, we need to have girl talk."

Finn's eyes go wide and he gasps. "Oh no, not _the_girl talk..."

Rachel nods rapidly. "Yes, girl talk. And we have to have it now because it's very urgent, Finn. Come with me, we're going to the auditorium."

Finn whistles lowly. "Damn Rach, that urgent? We're gonna miss the bell and be late for first period, y'know that right?"

Rachel sighs. "Yes, I am very much aware of that, Finn. I just need your help...a favor, if you prefer." Rachel turns around and starts power-walking towards the auditorium.

Finn follows behind her, but not before trying to catch a peek of panty and watch her hips sway for two seconds. "Rach, slow down!"

Rachel looks back for a second to cast a glance at the whiny oaf. "Finn, stop whining! You have long legs, you should be fine."

Rachel opens the doors to the auditorium and waits for Finn, who is about ten feet away from the doors. She huffs. "Finn! Hurry up we have no time to waste!"

"It's too early for this, Rachel!"

"_Hurry up_! Aren't you a football player? You should be fit by now!" She bites out.

Finn scowls at her. "I'll have you know, I just ate." Finn smiles goofily at her as he walks into the auditorium.

Rachel rolls her eyes. She lets go of the door and waits for it to close. "Okay, you Big Baby—"

"Oh, I'm far from a baby, Rach..."

Rachel's face crinkles in disgust. "Ew, Finn! Really?"

Finn puts his arms up with an innocent smile. "Hey, I wasn't talking about that...but you already _know_Rachel..."

"Moving on," Rachel pulls out a stack of papers from her book bag that was sitting on a chair, and thrusts it into Finn's direction. "This is for you, Mr. Hudson."

Finn's eyes widens as he stares at the thick pile of papers that are now gripped in his hand. "Jesus, Rachel, this is thicker than your sweaters in sophomore year!"

Rachel's eyes widen and her mouth goes agape. "_Finn_!" She punches him on the arm and he winces. Damn, she can hit for a girl her size.

"Sorry! It's true; did you ever get hot in them?"

Rachel's nose flares and Finn quickly shuts up. Knowing Rachel, she was going to yell with her wide-range lungs and touch him in a way that won't be pleasurable or comforting. Finn remembered the last time Rachel blew a gasket and he cringes. They were fighting and he apparently said something stupid, causing her to freeze in a facial expression that can only be described as a face of shock and disbelief before throwing a picture frame—made of _glass!_—and throwing it in his direction before charging herself at him herself, which made him scream like a little girl and attempting to run away. He nearly cried! Yeah, it was _that _bad.

Finn shakes his head and laughs nervously, trying to dismiss his last comment, seeing she was completely serious. "Ignore me, please..." He begs. "Anyway, what's all this for?" He asks wiggling the stack of papers before holding one side firmly and flipping through the pages.

Rachel purses her lips. "Aren't you going to read it?"

Finn scoffs. "Rachel, these pages are full of words and their font size is, like, _eight_! No way am I reading this!" Rachel pouts and bites her lip. Finn sighs. "Instead of me reading a thousand copies of the American Constitution, why don't you just tell me what's basically written in here, sound good?"

Rachel sighs. "Fine, this here," she points to the papers. "Is a contract."

Finn raises an eyebrow. "About what?"

Rachel bites her lip and entwines her hands behind her back. "A contract for a fake relationship...with me?" She says more like a question.

Finn was even more confused judging by his expression. "Fake dating?"

Rachel closes her eyes and nods slowly. She opens her eyes fearfully, afraid that he'll say no and what she said to Puck would be a lie, making a fool of herself. Before she can stop it, her nervous rambling came out like word vomit. "It's not real dating, Finn! I am aware that our relationship, though an amazing experience, is fairly over and I am not doing this to take advantage of you. I-I simply just want to act like we're dating for a few weeks, enough to convince people that it's serious even though it really isn't. I'm not trying to ruin your reputation either! I-I'll make you banana bread like I used too-"

"Rachel—"

"And I won't go around and tell everyone like a desperate woman trying to stake claim—"

"It's okay—"

"I'll clean your football gear, or any request which is also mentioned in the contract if you want to read it one day—"

_"Rachel, shut up!_"

Rachel stops abruptly and stares at Finn wide-eyes, mouth agape, and a wave of red flooding her cheeks. Finn studies her face a little to figure out if she is flushed of embarrassment, or anger. Finn pales visibly when Rachel narrows her eyes into little slits, her gaze a dagger through his face.

_Oh sh-_

"Finn Hudson, do _not _speak to me like that!" Rachel storms towards his frightened figure and smacks him repeatedly to wherever she can reach.

"I am a woman," _**Smack!**_

"With rights," _**Smack!**_

"And a human being," _**Smack!**_

"That deserves _respect _just as much as men do!" _**Smack!**_

Finn whimpers and tries to dodge her hits, just for her to aim her hits at his legs. Finn cries out her name and gets on top of one of the auditorium chairs trying to escape his ex girlfriend's fiery. "I'm sorry! Please, stop!"

Rachel grabs the pack of papers and flung it at Finn, watching it hit him and fall on the floor. "Do you talk like that to your mother, Finn Hudson? Huh? Do you tell every woman in the world to _shut up_?" She grabs a handful of paper and throws it at him. "You are a disgrace to the word gentle_men_, do you hear me?"

Finn cries out another apology, blocking his face and body from Rachel's attack. "Jesus, can you please stop! I'm sorry!"

The auditorium door opens and in enters no other than the Cruella of the school, Santana Lopez in all her Latina glory with Brittany at her side, holding hands. Rachel and Finn don't seem to take notice of the new faces in the scene, and Rachel keeps attacking Finn while he tries shielding himself with his long arms. Brittany stares blankly at them, while Santana looks at them with a 'WTF?' face and just stand there at the door. Rachel grabs two handfuls of paper and throws them all at once at Finn, him trying to grab them to no success.

Finn lets out an un-manly cry as he shakes one of his hands and cusses. "Fuck, Rach! I got a _paper cut_!" Finn looks like he's close to sobbing.

Santana scoffs in utter amusement and disbelief while Brittany frowns sadly at Finn, feeling sorry for him and his injury. Santana raises an eyebrow at the duo. _These two are something else..._

Finn grabs some papers and throws them back at Rachel. Rachel stops with a surprised, flabbergasted look. She then crumbles a piece of paper and throws it at his face. "You can't throw papers at me, I'm a girl!"

"You started it!"

Santana grabs the piece of crumbled paper that bounced off Finn and un-wraps it like a present. Santana's eyebrows shoot up like a rocket as she stares at the words heading.

**Fake Relationship Status - Rachel Berry vs. Finn Hudson**

Santana chuckles. "Aren't you two something?'

Santana has never seen someone turn around as fast as Rachel did at that moment, her entire expression guilty and looking like a deer caught in headlights. Finn looks under his arms that were guarding his face and looks at Santana, his face still scared.

Rachel smiles warily. "H-Hello Santana! How are you—"

"Yeah, cut the crap, Yentl," Rachel frowns and bites on her lip nervously. "Do you two dimwits want to explain to me your newly, fake relationship?"

Rachel was about to respond but Finn spoke before Rachel can say a word. "What me and Rachel have isn't fake, Santana. Me and Rachel are _really _dating, like, legit."

Rachel glares at him. "Rachel and _I, _Finn." She corrects.

Santana lets go of Brittany's hand and crosses her arms across her chest. "Oh, really?" She turns the sheet of paper around so the text of the page can be showed to them. "Fake Relationship Status?"

Finn looks at Rachel incredulity. "Really? That's the title?"

Rachel glares at Finn. "Shut up, Finn. I was not in the right state of mind to think about the possibilities of someone finding out."

Finn sighs and raises his arms. "Well, looks like our plan is ruined! I am late for my class, and I'll be heading out so..." He turns to Rachel and gives her a nod. "For a band-aid choice, you already know. The glow-in-the-dark basketball ones, please." And with that, he walks away.

Rachel turns to Santana and smile sheepishly. "So...how about them Cavaliers, huh?"

Santana just looked at her and Brittany tilts her head to the side, wondering who the Cavaliers were. Rachel sighs. "Look, whatever is going on is none of your business, so I'd greatly appreciate it if you would kindly not get into it, okay?"

Rachel starts collecting the papers from the floor before someone else sees them (Puck) and storms out, ignoring Santana's knowing look.

She sighs and makes her way to the nurses office to get Finn's band-aid.

~O~

Rachel enters the choir room and takes a seat next to Kurt, who was patiently waiting for his boyfriend Blaine (who else?) Kurt smiles at her. "Hey, diva! So, are you and Finn _dating _again?"

Rachel told Kurt about her slip up to Puck about her and Finn dating, and told him about her plans to pretend to date Finn so she wouldn't look like a fool in front of the guy that broke her heart. Kurt didn't hesitate to agree with her plans, and actually—even though he disagreed with the contract—helped her with some of the rules.

Rachel sighs. "Well, not really..."

Kurt squeezes her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

Rachel breathes in a shaky sigh. "I'm still very much hurt like a raw open cut that someone cruelly put pliers in to separate the sides even more, causing an even more _bigger _wound and poured salt all over it. But other than that, I'm fine. Just a bit nervous."

"What for?"

Rachel looks at Kurt. "Santana knows about my fake relationship with Finn."

Kurt's eyes widens. "Oh, Barbara..." He grabs her hand and squeezes it. "I'd pray for you if I were Christian." He pats her hand and drops it on her thigh.

Rachel's nods in understanding and grips the hem of her skirt, biting her lip. She does not know what to expect, but hopefully nothing can get worse...

_Right?_

~O~

_Why did I have to speak too soon?_

"Everybody, let's welcome back Puck, Santana, Brittany and Mike!" Mr. Schue yells out to the Glee Club. Some are happy to see them back (like Artie and Mercedes), some are plain neutral because they don't know them (like Rory), and some that are rather unpleasant to see their faces back in Glee (like Kurt and Rachel).

Puck smirks at everyone, but when he catches Rachel's eye, he gives her a genuine smile in which she lowly growls at and turns away. Santana saw the interaction and raises her eyebrows, her look skeptical and suspicious. She's been keeping an eye on Puck ever since his confusing reason to join the Glee Club. Santana is starting to solve the pieces, but yet the picture still seems so blurry. Nothing could be going on between them, right? It can't be! Besides, he's with Quinn Fabray. He wouldn't dare cheat on her—the head cheerleader, would he?

Kurt raises his hand. "Um, Mr. Schue, sorry to interrupt such a..._pleasant and warm _greeting, but why are they back?"

Mike turns to look at Tina longingly, who was biting her lip and looking down at her lap, her arms crossed. "I came back because not only did I miss you guys, but because I needed to fix some mistakes I made."

Santana and Brittany step forward, holding hands and smiling at each other. "My girl Britt missed Glee and wanted to come back, so I decided to join with her."

Puck rolls his eyes at their excuses, even though his is some-what related to both of theirs—mostly Mike's. "I'm here because I want to be. Football season is almost over and I needed something to add on my college applications." Puck smiles, proud of his lie.

Mr. Schue turns to Puck and looks at him skeptically. That's not what he said in his room earlier in the day...

Mr. Schue decides to brush it off as another confused teenage boy that doesn't know what he's exactly doing. He claps his hands. "Okay guys, so—"

In that moment, Finn enters the room and sends a sheepish smile to Mr. Schue. "Sorry Mr. Schue, I got caught up."

Rachel decides this is where her plan would take action. She pushes Kurt to the other chair rather harshly, in which Kurt yells "Hey!" and she gives her 100-watt smile towards Finn's direction, puffing out her chest and waving frantically at Finn. "Baby! Come sit here with me!" She pats on the chair and blinks innocently at Finn.

She notices Puck's jaw clench and his smirk is replaced with a hard line through the corner of her eyes. She sees Finn's confusion in his eyes, but he gives her a huge smile in return and sits next to her, wrapping his arms around the back of her chair and Rachel leaned into his arm. Santana tries to hold in laughter and scoffs at them and their obvious fake attempt, but luckily says nothing. Kurt smiles at them and whispers "Finchel is back on..." Low, but enough for everybody to hear.

Rachel looks at Puck this time, and she sees him glaring at Finn, and then turning his gaze to his hand that is running up and down her arms lightly. His gaze is burning green fire right now, and Rachel is almost afraid that Puck will pick up a fight. That is until she remembers that their relationship was basically a joke and he wouldn't risk his reputation fighting for her.

That is what happens to _those _girls, after all...

"Okay everyone, take a seat! We're going to start the lesson!" Mr. Schue yells out to the group.

Santana and Brittany walk over to a back corner where Rory was sitting. Mike looks at Tina, taking a step towards her direction but then stops in his track when he sees her grabbing her bag and putting it on the empty chair next to her. Mike sighs and takes a seat next to Artie instead. Puck walks towards Rachel and Rachel starts freaking out in the inside. He wouldn't do anything, would he? She tenses up and Finn looks at her, eyes creased. She looks at him and smiles, reassuring him that things were okay, when clearly they weren't. She turns and sees Puck practically seething at her before walking around her and taking the seat behind her. She breathes out a sigh of relief, mentally thanking her Jewish God. She sees Finn turn around and say hello to Puck, but he ignores him.

Rachel bites her lip. He can't act this way towards his friends! They did nothing to him!

"How's Quinn, bro?"

Rachel's face pales and her whole body tenses up. She can feel the tears coming and she bites her lip hard, trying not to cry in front of everyone. Her heart was literally breaking; she fears that people can hear it. She was so sick and tired of crying for him, but she just couldn't help it. When people are hurt _that _bad, tears come even in the most random moments, like when she sees a guy in a Mohawk. She just wants all the pain to stop. She doesn't deserve it!

She looks at Kurt and she sees him glare at Finn even though it wasn't his fault. She sees Puck shrug with a quite "Fine," and Finn turns around.

Glee is uneventful today and soon enough, the bell rings. Finn kisses her cheek and tells her he'll call before leaving. Tina dashes for the door, but not before Mike is right on her heels running after her. Kurt and Blaine leave with a wave to Rachel, and Rory leaves with Artie. Rachel starts making her way to the door, but was stopped by someone grabbing her elbow. "Rachel, stay for a minute."

Rachel shakes her head. "Sorry Puck, but I can't. I have to go."

"Rachel, we need to talk." He says firmly.

Rachel yanks her arm, yet a tingly feeling still lingers. She narrows her eyes at him. "No, Puck. We don't need to talk. Whatever it is it's over and done with. I'm not feeling good right now and I want to go home." She starts making her way to the door, but stops and turns around. "Don't think that just because you joined Glee Club everything is fine. You should probably quit; wouldn't want to ruin your reputation. Why don't you tell Quinn I said hello, huh?" And then Rachel is out the door, making her famous Rachel Berry storm-outs.

Puck stares after her, his heart burning at the thought of him never being able to be with Rachel ever again. He sighs, grabs his back harshly and storms out, punching the Choir Room door on the way out.

Little did they notice that Santana and Brittany have yet to leave, and they saw the whole interaction between the two troubled lovers. Santana huffs out and shakes her head, a devilish smirk on her face.

_Shit_ just _got interesting…_

~O~

Once Rachel closed the door of her room, she felt the first of many tears spill on her cheek and the first of many heart-wrenching sobs rake her body to the bone.

_Why me?_

O~

Quinn calls Puck that day, but he ignores it and continues rummaging his drawers until he finds a picture of him and Rachel, and stares at it for the remainder of the night, reminding himself that he ruined this beautiful girl and that he'll probably never be with her again.

He broke her…

_Why her?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review are greatly appreciate it! Again, I'm so sorry! I promise this summer (which is right around the corner) I will update regularly.**

**Anyways, the new Puckleberry story I have in mind involves gang, gang violence, love (obviously), alcohol, drugs, murder, drama—basically, gang life. It'll be a **_**little **_**bit softer than REAL gang life, but yeah. It'll be called ****Point That Gun, and I'll Have to Kill You****. Seriously, you wouldn't want to miss it. **

**Hint: Two lovers in opposite gangs *wink**wink***

**Again, review!**


End file.
